The Switch
by Imboredwritenow
Summary: What happens when Demigods and God's change places. Mayhem.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ffanatic ever so it may be a little bad but have patience with me also I do not own Percy Jackson it all belong to uncle Rick_

How It All Started

"Zeus for the last time stop seducing my nymphs" Zeus looked up from the magazine he was reading "What do you mean by that brother dearest" he asked innoncently. Poseidon turned red "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about every time I turn my head BAM you've knocked up one of my nymphs do you know how many child support checks I've signed because of you"."Can't help it if I'm irresistible" he said "Zeus I swear if you sleep with one of my nymphs one more time-" Hera at that precise moment barged in "Zeus how dare you leave me hanging on our date" Zeus turned pale "Ah oh dear I forgot about that" Hera proceeded to scream "YOU FORGOT!". From the door Artemis and Apollo came in arguing Apollo stop those cursed haikus".

"Artemis is sad

She wishes that she was

As awesome as me".

Artemis then proceed to shoot arrows at him. "Who wants cereal" demeter held up a box of bran flakes. The whole room went quiet "NO ONE WANTS YOUR DAMN CEREAL WOMEN" Hades said appearing after her. "Hades why are you here Its not the solstice yet". Hades growled "What am I not allowed to visit my siblings". "Uh no" everyone in the room replied. "Just remember where all you children go after they die".

"Your the best hades"

"Yah totally welcome here"

"Best uncle ever"

"I don't have kids"

"Your the boss h man"

"That's better" Hades said smiling. A flash lightend the room "WHY DOES EVERY ONE KEEP ON BAR IN IN" Athena appeared "Poisoden tell your son to not hang around my daughter so all the time there's only so much I can tolerate" "Why do I always have to tell my son why can't you ever tell your daughter" "Don't sass me Poseidon", "I ain't sassin you If you wanna break those two up don't involve me I already gave my blessings". "Blessings there only 17 you idiot". Cue entrance of Aphrodite "Was someone talking about my otp". Zeus got up "Ok that's it I CANY TAKE IT ANYMORE emergency meeting in 10 minutes" He disappeared. The gods looked at each other and knew this could not end well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter up. thank you to all the people who took the time to read it. I do not own Percy jackson that belong to Uncle Rick._

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood...

Percy was mad actually mad was an understatement he had just gotten stable duty because he had slept in. The reason he slept in was because he was having those usual demigod dreams, but when he tried to explain that to Mr.D he just tutted "Don't go off making excuses Perry Jetson I've told you before and I'm telling you again do not expect to get special treatment now go off before I blast you into pieces" .

His _back_ was already tired and there was still 6 more stalls to clean "_Stupid_ _Dinyousis_, _I_ _wonder_ _how_ _he'd_ _like_ _to_ _scoop_ _up_ _Horse_ _Poo_"."Percy" came Annabeths voice. She stopped when she was him "You smell bad" she said "Well duh! I'm covered in horse muck" Annabeths shook her head "Oh I came in here to tell you that I can't make it for our date tonight". Percy frowned it was so unlike her to cancel plans "Why" he asked. "Well my mom wants me to do an errand for her and you know how I can't refuse even though I really want to..." she really sounded like she didn't want to do it Percy tried to smile "It's okay" Annabeths sighed "I know you're not really okay Percy but as much as I want to refuse this I can't but don't worry weres still on for next week" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left. Percy was angry not at Annabeth but at the gods they used them, took advance of them and treat them all like they were punching bags. Leo popped his head in "Hey Percy when youre done poop control were supposed to meet in the Big House" Percy Scowled "Ok Leo". Leo frowned "Whoa what bit you today" he asked "Nothing" Percy replied "You sure" Leo said " Cause it looks like you wanna murder someone whoever it is I feel for them"."Really Leo I'm fine" Percy lied "Real fine".


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm getting great reviews for this thanks to all of you aand I don't owe Percy Jackson it's owned by Rick Fiord an. _

Everyone shuffled into the council room. Zeus looked around "Where the heck is Dinyousis". "I'm right here" he said appearing. "Ok now that everyone is here let's begin". Hermes put his hand up "Where's the snacks?"

"What snacks"

"The snacks that are usually at meetings"

Zeus Scowled and waved his hand a bowl of Ambrosia and nectar appeared "There" he said "Now as I was saying I've called you all here today because of all the arguments that have been happening" "Zeus those arguments are usually your fault" Poisioden remarked. "Agreed" called out a few voices. "See that's what I'm talking about we can't do anything without jumping up each other's throats, and to top it all of all those ungrateful demigods keep on cursing us for not being good enough parents, which gives me major headaches" "Well" Hera interrupted "maybe this wouldn't happen if you just keep you pants on and be FAITHFUL TO ME".

"Oh Hera darling maybe he wouldn't cheat on you if you took care of you looks more". "What's wrong with my looks Aphrodite" "Nothing but if you took a little care" she mumbled. "Care ill show you care" Hera jumped on her and started pulling out her hair Aphrodite retaliated by scratching her, soon everyone was placing bets on who would win "10 Drachmas on Hera" shouted Apollo. "Do you see Aphrodites nails my money's on her" exclaimed Here's as everyone placed there bets the fight only got more and more vicious, but in the end Hera won "Never insult me again" she told a whimpering Aphrodite. She nodded. "Now can I continue?" "Wait" said Athena "Before we continue I would like permission to blast Percy Jackson" Zeus nodded. "Wait what?" Poisdeon asked. "Oh I mean no of course not" he stammered. Athena Scowled. All of a sudden a blast echoed throughout the room. It appeared that Artemisia had blasted Apollo "FOR THE LAST TIME I AM OLDER THAN YOU" she shouted. Then like a boss she sat down on her throne "Men" she muttered. Athena nodded her head as if agreeing. "Hades stop clouding the room with your whole hell vibe". "I can't help it Hephaetus why is everyone always bullying me" he cried. All at once everyone started comforting him telling him no one bullied him etc etc. Zeus got up and walked away as if defeated _sometime I wish I wasn't a god _he thought. None noticed him leave the room.


End file.
